happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Bit of a Pickle
cuddles suvives? Are you guys sure that cuddles survived that death and only got injured? i don't think there is a way he could have survived. Nadavxp 12:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course Cuddles survived and only got injured. Cuddles had gone through many deaths more gruesome than this injury. For example: Class Act, Gems the Breaks, A Hole Lotta Love, Mime to Five, and especially Can't Stop Coffin. He received many injuries similar to this one, like Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, I Get a Trick Out of You, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. If you noticed, Cuddles had an "Ow, that hurts!" expression and was still up against the door. Even though his blood was splattered around the door instead of just the top (from his severed ears) and bottom (from his severed feet), this is Happy Tree Friends. It's suppose to be "cute, cuddly, and horribly wrong!" If he had died, he would have slid down the door and fell back, with his eyes sliding up as he falls and blood streaks appearing on the inside of the window. PKMNAdventurer 18:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) PKMNAdventurer Well, one more thing, when something like what happened to Cuddles, happens, their eyes twitch. His - didn't. After all, even if he survived the whole limb loss, he'd likely die from blood loss later. Great, we got a new debatable by Lumpy. WardenerNL 23:00, Apr 17, 2010 I agree with Wardener, at least make it a debatable death. If Cuddles was still alive he would have undoubtedly screamed. Since his injuries were not as grievous as I Get a Trick Out of You, Cuddles would have at least yelled in pain. Just putting my two cents in, I think he died, but at least put it as debatable. FelixRodriguez 02:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah, he could have survived but mime suffered and similiar injurie at "keepin' it reel" and died.Nadavxp 12:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Mime was decapitated, Cuddles just lost his ears and limbs. He could have survived, but it's not confirmed. Either way, he doesn't die in the episode, so we shouldn't put it in. Me! 18:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) this is how i see it: some people say he died (i'm one of them) and some people say he only got injured so everyone agrees that we should change his injurie to a debatable death? Nadavxp 17:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) DEADUltrablastic123 17:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Truffles appearance? I've been trying to catch up on what i've missed over the last 6 months, guys, so can someone tell me where truffles came into this episode, or was this a trailer or teaser or something that is being referred to? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 19:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, guys, i'm going to remove Truffles' appearance role from this episode, as i don't remember ever seeing him appear there. If i'm wrong, i would appreciate it if it is pointed out to me. Thank you, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 18:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) you need proof? here you go: Nadavxp 19:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i can see why i missed it, crafty HTF guys... Alright, thanks for that, i'll just revert that edit, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I put a binary text effect on the plot.